


Save me from a broken heart

by Trexkiller17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, Medieval AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warrior!Benny, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17
Summary: To all the people who voted for this on tumblr 
this is my take on Warrior!Benny/Prince!Dean
enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all the people who voted for this on tumblr 
> 
> this is my take on Warrior!Benny/Prince!Dean
> 
> enjoy

The Winchester Kingdom ruled by a powerful mage, named John Winchester with his wife Mary Campbell Winchester, a warrior who served under him before and saved him countless times. The Winchester bloodline has powerful magic flowing through it and the Campbells were a family of well known warriors. They both rule their kingdom, a small kingdom but people in there admired the King and Queen and the King and Queen returned with ruling with a kind and firm hand. The King and Queen knew the people living in their kingdom but not on a name basics but of a facial recognition and the people who are to be respected are known by name. 

 

Benny just started training to become a guard for the royal family and was looking forward to it. Benny even though 16 had some muscle on him and was stronger than the kids his age which made him a prime candidate for protecting the first son of John Winchester on his future trips to foreign kingdoms. He was taken in by Bobby while he was young but stayed home with Ellen and helped around the bar that she owned until he was ready to start basic training. He was special, not many people had his latent powers to briefly improve him movement, increase his strength oven his natural great strength or gave him other abilities and they were activated by certain words. No one knew of these powers, except for Bobby or Ellen, they help him through controlling it and recommended him to the squad that is going to protect Dean when he goes on his first diplomatic trip to another kingdom. Benny was 16 when he first met the first son of John, Dean. Dean came with his mother Mary, and his younger brother, Sam who stood slightly behind his mother on the other side of Dean. 

 

“Queen Winchester,” Benny knelt and Bobby bowed his head. He had not met Dean before but he knew the face of Queen Mary Winchester. 

 

“No need to be so formal, Benny” Queen Mary recognized everyone but knew the names of people she trusted. The mention of Benny’s name already put him in good terms with the Queen. “Here is Dean, my firstborn and the person you are training to protect”

 

Benny stood up, greeted 14 year old Dean and continued with his sword training. Dean pick up a wooden sword and swung it around. 

 

“Why don't I train Dean? Just in case, he does have a great fascination of sword and our training.” Bobby offered.

 

“The King wishes to have both of them trained in Magic but I will talk with the king about your kind offer since you used to train most of our guards,” Queen replied.

 

“Whatever you wish my queen, I am glad you came here to monitor the training” Bobby replied and nodded towards Benny. Him and Benny both raised their wooden swords as the Queen took Dean’s wooden sword, swung it a little and sat on the sidelines watching them spar. 

 

“Nothing fancy, OK?” Bobby reminded Benny. Benny nodded and advanced on Bobby. Even with Benny superior strength, he couldn’t make Bobby go on full defensive. After Bobby and Benny took a break, Mary came out in light armor and a wooden sword.

 

“Mind if i go a round?” Mary asked. 

 

Bobby gestured and walk past Benny, looking him into the eyes and nodded. Benny nodded back and prepared himself as Bobby took a seat with Dean and Sam. 

 

Benny noticed that he was slightly shorter than Mary and she and Benny went at it. Benny swung to get blocked by her sword and knocked her onto the floor. 

 

Mary shook her head and asked “How strong are you?”

 

“Pa, says i’m strong for my age,” Benny replied. 

 

Mary got back up, readied her sword and motioned to go again. Benny engaged her and held back some of his strength in each swing. That did not matter because instead of blocking the swing she parried, redirected or dodged each swing it had mesmerized Benny, the way that it looked like she was dancing. Benny ended up on the floor a few seconds later, not know how he got there and surprised about the event. He quickly got back up and then continued sparing. Both Dean and Sam were cheering their mom while Bobby was cheering for benny.

 

“Thanks Uncle bobby for letting us watch” Sam mention while Mary and Benny were preparing for another fight

 

The sun was starting to go down and both Mary and Benny were drenched with sweat and the clothes started sticking to their bodies. Mary was on top of Benny and held the wooden sword to Benny’s neck. Benny sword was knocked out of his hand and was lying on the floor a few feet away from him.

 

“May I offer a bath at my house?” Bobby walked up to Mary and said. Mary pointed the sword at Bobby with a look in her eyes that he never seen after she became queen. Booby took several steps back instantly and took on a defensive pose. 

 

“Sorry,” Mary shook her head and lowered the sword “I was still in battle mode, yeah uh,sure”

 

Bobby lead them to the house and there Benny spark a conversation with Dean and Sam.

 

“I don’t think we really met the name’s Benny” Benny stuck out hand.

 

“My name is Dean, and this little guy is Sammy” Dean grabbed Benny’s hand firmly.

 

“My name is not Sammy, it’s Sam” Sam scolded Dean.

 

“Maybe you guys can stay for dinner, my mama makes mean stew and for dessert we have pie” Benny suggested. The mention of pie made Dean’s green eyes sparkle like an emerald. 

 

“What kind of pie is it?” Dean was at the edge of his seat with his leg shaking.

 

“Apple, Made it myself we haven’t put in the oven yet” Benny said a little proud of himself.

 

“I’m going to ask my mom if we can stay?” Dean yells as he runs to find his mother.

 

“I’m Not Sammy.” Sam whispers but Benny hears him.

 

“I know, Sam but maybe that is Dean’s way that he shows that he cares” Benny rubs Sam back 

 

“I just wish he stops calling me that.” Sam looks to Benny.

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Benny ruffled Sam’s hair.

 

Mary comes into view in her dress that she wore earlier with Dean tugging her towards Benny and Bobby after them. 

 

“You mentioned pie, didn’t you?” Mary looks refreshed and tired at the same time looking at Benny. “Why didn’t you tell him not to mention pie in front of Dean?” this time looking at Bobby.

 

“I did” Bobby walks up to Benny and lightly smacks him behind the head “idjit, did you forget”

 

“Sorry, must have forgot but I still need that bath” Benny reminds Bobby.

 

“Yeah, go take your bath” Bobby commands. As Benny walks out, Bobby talks with Mary about inviting her husband to dinner. 

 

Benny closed the door and stripped, he look down at his body, everywhere was firm and solid except for his stomach. he thought that it was one to many baked treats. He put his dirty clothes in a pile to wash later and headed closer to the bath. The bath was still warm and he took his towel dipped in the water and scrubbed the dirt that was caked on him from the training. Benny slipped into the bath with a moan, his worked muscles relaxing against the warmth of the water. Benny felt great he wet his hair by submerging his heading to the water and sticking his head enough for his eyes to be out of the water and started blowing bubbles from his mouth. When the water was getting cold, he stood up and started scrubbing his body with the towel as the door swung open.

 

“Dinner is-”Dean notified and noticed that Benny was still naked and quickly closed the door.”Dinner is ready” Dean was blushing he knew Benny for a short time but the sight of his body was a sight to behold. 

 

“You ok ,Brother?”Dean heard from the other side of the door. Benny stuck his head out of bathroom and told Dean to tell them that he will be down in a second. Dean walks back to the rest of the people in the house to find his father as come out of their castle to have dinner with their family which was a rare thing to see. 

 

“Father, I did not expect you to come” Dean Spectualed.

 

“I want to meet the person who took Mary time all day to observe instead of going to the barracks and scouting warriors from there.” John said sternly.

 

“I went to drop Dean and Sam at bobby’s and he was training Benny” Mary explained.

 

“Who is Benny?” John asked.

 

“Did someone call my name?” Benny said as he walk into the room and quickly got down on his knee. “My King, who do I own this honor?” 

 

“God, Stop, Benny, Get up. No need to be formal” John said tired of all the work he has been doing. “I am at home, i would like to relax”

 

Ellen calls out that dinner is ready and everyone funneled into the dining room and sat down at a relatively medium sized table. Ellen and Benny brings the food out, chicken and potato stew with several loaves of bread on the side. Everyone digs in and Ellen prepare more than enough of food for 3 growing teenagers (Benny, Dean, Sam), and 4 adults (Bobby, Ellen, John, Mary). 

 

Benny grabs the pie out of the oven to let it cool as everyone is almost done eating and starts cutting it. Benny cuts it evenly for 8 people and Bobby and Ellen share a slice so do Mary and John and Benny get his own slice. He proceeds to gives Sam and Dean each a slice. 

 

“Benny, have them share one” Mary comments.

 

“Once in a long while is fine, right Benny?” Dean said as he took his first bite and humming on how good it tastes. “You have to give me the recipe for this”

 

“Sorry, gotta marry me first, family secret” Benny jokes as dean blushes and reminded of the picture of Benny naked in the bath.

 

“We won’t have that!” John commanded and smack his hand on the table. 

 

“Honey, calm down he is just joking” Mary convinces John and gave a stern look at Benny.

 

“Sorry, sir. It was just a joke” Benny apologizes. 

 

“We are leaving. Thank you for tonight.” John stood up and walked out. Mary followed and Sam and Dean shoveled the pie into their mouths as quickly as possible and followed their parents.

 

Benny grabbed Dean’s arm, and looked him in the eyes “I’m sorry”

 

“It’s fine” Dean tugs his arm free and catches up to the rest of his family. 

 

Ellen and Bobby stood on either side of him as they left. Benny looked at his chances slipping away from him and asked to be by himself in his room. Ellen and Bobby let him go and they cleaned up. Benny let a tear slide as he fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you missed last time on "Save Me From a Broken Heart"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> JK

Over the course of a year, Benny barely saw Dean or Sam when he did it was little times like passing on the street or announcements from the family where he has to be present. He went unnoticed and once he did catch Dean’s glance, Dean looked away with a stern face. He was getting depressed about the position slipping away and his training was going slowly, he was always lost in thought during his training with Bobby so he let him train by himself. He was banned from the bar until Ellen thought he was ready to start again because he burnt some dishes. The glow in his eyes started to fade as the realization of him not being able to follow in Bobby’s footsteps to protect the Winchester family.

 

He had his back to the house turned when Bobby exited the house to talk to him about what he had in his hand.

 

“Hey, Benny! Look what came in the mail” Bobby waved a letter with the royal seal on it.

 

he was lost in thought, did not pay attention what had Bobby had said and continued training. Bobby rolled his eyes, opened the letter and read it.

 

“It says that a tournament is happening to decide who is going to protect Dean and you are invited” Bobby summarized the letter to him.

 

“Oh, really? I’ll look at it later” He replied only to give an answer to send Bobby away so he could continuing his solo training.

 

“You know what” Bobby frustrated grabbed and wooden sword near him and swung it at him.

 

He saw the swing from the side of his eyes and turned around. He blocked it but was knocked onto the floor by the force of the swing.

 

“You idjit! Pay attention! You have a chance to protect Dean. Wake up and start training seriously.” Bobby explained 

 

He on the ground was still stunned and was processing that Bobby had attacked him. He finally took the words that Bobby had said and excitement welled up in him.

 

“Wait, what did you say ?” He started to pay attention as he got up. “Did you say I got a chance to follow your footsteps to protect Dean”

 

“Yeah” Bobby saw that his started eyes light up again with life and hugged him. “It's good to have my boy back” 

 

The tournament was in two weeks and he was enthusiastic about training seriously again. He was also relieved from working at the bar again to focus on training. Bobby trained him long and hard and even trained his skills but still denied him the use of it in this tournament. 

 

“You know you gotta use those skills of yours when no one is around” Bobby sternly explained. “if you gotta use it, make sure that your allies are unconscious and your enemies dead.”

 

“I got it” He felt nagged but he knows that if this secret is let out he would be put in the front lines and he rather be a guard than be a soldier.

 

He and Bobby were up on time for training. He felt big differences in his abilities from when they first started a year ago and his dodging and swordplay was definitely better.

 

At dinner, Ellen make his favorite dishes and he finished his chores quickly and turned in early but he couldn't go to sleep. He was still excited for tomorrow then it hit him that he would continue in Bobby’s footsteps tomorrow and he then he tried to got to sleep.

 

When he finally went to sleep, he had a dream.

 

He opened his eyes to a dirt road and forest on either side of him. He was wearing armor and had a sword sheathed to his side. He stood there admiring the sight when a person pushed him.

 

“Keep walking, newbie!” A person in armor bump into him and commanded.

 

He kept walking and blinked and he opened his eyes to a tipped over carriage on fire, some men dead and sword in his hands already laced with blood. A sword swung at him and he dodged and attacked back killing his enemy. He help his fellow warriors with their fights and sent them to tend to the injured. He called out for his prince and got no reply, headed to the burning carriage, opened the burning carriage and found Dean unconscious. He was soon stabbed through his chest with a sword

 

He woke up in cold sweat, and now trying to figure out why he had that dream. He disregarded it and fell back to sleep trying to get a little more sleep before his big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter but next chapter will be long like really long
> 
> kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe for updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you missed last time on "Save Me From a Broken Heart"  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Benny was invited to the coliseum to fight for the position

The next day, he got up all groggy and ate the breakfast that Bobby made him and headed to the town’s coliseum. He was dressed in black chain mail and had a sword to his side. The chain mail was Bobby’s old armor and the sword was metal and a bit lighter than the wooden sword he was comfortable with. When he got there, he looked for a bulletin board that had directions, he had found one and was directed to the waiting room.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” He was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around quickly, gripping the sword’s sheath with his left hand and the hilt with his right. The man backed off a little and with a smile on his face. “Sorry, sir. I thought you were a little too young to participate in this tournament”

 

“No worries” He replied and continued on his way.

 

A guard had stopped him and pointed at a sign that had “No fighting allowed” written on it. He nodded and the guard let him through.

 

About 25 people were in the waiting room not including the guards, He looked around and noticed many different weapons like axes, bows, daggers, and some weaponless but mostly swords which was a relief to him. He got some mean looks as he looked around but nothing really bothered him. The room was huge and had a door leading out to the ring but it was dirty, it had pillars with cuts in them and faint traces of dried blood around. He found a space on the wall and leaned his back against it watching everyone one in the room.

 

About few minutes later, a horn was sounded, the door opened and everyone shuffled out to the open arena's ring.There was 8 doors and their group came out of one. He look over to this forward to the right a little and saw Mary Winchester standing and someone who was sitting behind her..

 

“Welcome! Everyone to this tournament” Mary called out to the crowd that filtered out into the ring. “This is my first son, Dean Winchester and the person you are fighting for to protect.”

 

Dean stand up tall, proud, hands behind his back and puts a smile for the crowd. He notices that Dean has matured greatly since their last meeting. Dean goes back to a stern look on his face. Dean’s eyes meets his eyes and Dean eyes open in amazement. Dean just nods at him before sitting back down.

 

“We are going to be testing your ability to fight large groups of people so this would mean that it is going to be an all out brawl” Mary continued.”You will be separated into groups and you will fight each other and the last one standing in each group gets the job.”

 

He knew that he that the fight might break out once they head back into their rooms and he cautiously proceeded. They all heading back into their own rooms he noticed that no one was there to keep them from fighting. A yelp came out of someone's mouth as the person fell to the floor. The all out fight had started in the waiting room.

 

He had dodge a sword swing and dodged and arrow with only a scratched on the cheek. The fighting was chaotic but people were going down left and right. He kept on dodging but getting scratched here and there. He drew his sword to parry an oncoming attack and kept on dodging and parrying. A person with an ax swung at him, but he blocked it on blade of the ax with his sword and was stopped. He kick him away as a firebolt came at him and was reflected to another person who was aiming at him. He missed directing the fireball and was struck on the arm with a sword but was blocked by the armor again. When he manages to take down the ax user and the sword user, he was knocked back by another firebolt. He gets up, quickly closes the gap between the magic user and himself, and punches him hard in the face. He was out of breath and starting to get tired from the constant fighting in this battle.

 

When Mary was done talking to the other remaining groups and they head into their fight, once Dean saw that they were gone, he posed a question to his mother.

 

“If Benny becomes one of my guard, will dad let me be near him again?” He questions

 

“Of course, what makes you ask that question?” Mary was confused, she did not know about the rule of not letting Dean near Benny or vice versa.

 

“I saw Benny in one of the groups” He replied. He looked down at his twiddling thumbs and whispers “I hope he wins.”

 

There was only 5 of them left in the room, everyone else was dead or unconscious. There was Benny himself, 1 more sword users (has a shield), 2 ax user ( One had two of them) and a dagger user. They were standing at a standstill just facing each other in a circle. The other sword user attacks the dual ax user as the single ax user attacks him. The single equipped ax user attacks with his ax only to be directed by his sword. The dagger user throws his daggers at him. While he had his sword trapped blocking the attacks from the ax user, he kicks up a shield from one of the bodies lying on the floor grabs it and blocks the incoming daggers. He blocks the next attack with the shield and pushes the ax user until he collides with a wall. He takes down the dagger user with ease with the shield. 

 

The other sword user finishes off the single ax user and looks over to him. he picks up another shield away before they clash swords.

“You are so young but so talented” his opponent taunted as the sword grinded against each other.”hate to see that go to waste”

 

“We’ll see about that, sugar” he retaliated with pinning his opponent sword to the ground and kicked him . His opponent freed his sword and dodged the kick.

 

“Come on. You could do better than that.” the opponent taunted again as he attacked. 

 

He was knocked back and lost his grip on his sword. His sword and shield flew away but he grabbed an ax off the ground and attack his opponent.

 

“If a professional ax user couldn't take me, why do you think you could?” his opponent block with his shield and swung his sword at him.

 

“Reconstitute” His eyes went wide as he heard the word as a whisper before the sword touched his armor and tried to move away. The skill allow anything the skill user is touching to soften, harden or change shape.

 

He jumped back only to get a large but shallow cut down his torso, his chainmail, ax and shield cut through. He knew that word was one of his special words that correlated with his skills. He discarded the useless weapons, grabbed another sword from the ground, and readied himself.

 

“What is your name?”He called out

 

“My name has no meaning for you to learn.” The swords clashed.

 

“Then what is your gain from working with them?” He questioned as they stepped back

 

“That has even less meaning for you to learn” the knight answered

 

His anger boiled inside of him. He tackled the knight and pinned him down.

 

“Tell me your motives” He commanded.

 

“Well of course to kill the Winchesters” the knight teased,

 

He had shown a moment of weakness and the knight threw him off oh himself. He barely dodged the attacks gaining more scratches.

 

He was faced with the choice to protect Dean with his skills or somehow subdue his opponent without them. By the last trade, he knew that the latter would be nearly impossible. He had decided from the beginning that he was going to follow Bobby’s foot steps and protect the Winchester family but especially Dean. The man that he would give anything to him. 

 

“Godspeed” He whispered before slicing the knight’s side with sword deep enough so that he would not live. This skill allowed him to move with great speed that helped him to catch his opponent off guard. The knight dropped his sword, grabbed his side as he went down on one knee and doubled over. He turned around to face the back of the knight

 

“So, you’re one of us. You’re not going to protect him, you’re going to hurt him instead!” The knight speculated before coughing up blood into his hand.

 

“I am going to protect him with my life!”He yelled with anger and determination in his eyes and the knight was on the floor unconscious. He took the sword and sliced off the knight’s head.

 

Every time that Dean heard a door open and he rushed to the ledge eagerly to see who had came out. When Benny was the last one to come out, Dean waited on the floor of arena almost in front of the door. The Medics were healing up the people who had came out. He saw Benny walked out all scratched up and bleeding. he smiled with relief at Benny and he smiled back. Before the medics could get to him, he noticed that Benny was falling forward.

 

“Benny!” He had stopped him from falling over. “Medics!”  
The next day, he got up all groggy and ate the breakfast that Bobby made him and headed to the town’s coliseum. He was dressed in black chain mail and had a sword to his side. The chain mail was Bobby’s old armor and the sword was metal and a bit lighter than the wooden sword he was comfortable with. When he got there, he looked for a bulletin board that had directions, he had found one and was directed to the waiting room.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” He was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around quickly, gripping the sword’s sheath with his left hand and the hilt with his right. The man backed off a little and with a smile on his face. “Sorry, sir. I thought you were a little too young to participate in this tournament”

 

“No worries” He replied and continued on his way.

 

A guard had stopped him and pointed at a sign that had “No fighting allowed” written on it. He nodded and the guard let him through.

 

About 25 people were in the waiting room not including the guards, He looked around and noticed many different weapons like axes, bows, daggers, and some weaponless but mostly swords which was a relief to him. He got some mean looks as he looked around but nothing really bothered him. The room was huge and had a door leading out to the ring but it was dirty, it had pillars with cuts in them and faint traces of dried blood around. He found a space on the wall and leaned his back against it watching everyone one in the room.

 

About few minutes later, a horn was sounded, the door opened and everyone shuffled out to the open arena's ring.There was 8 doors and their group came out of one. He look over to this forward to the right a little and saw Mary Winchester standing and someone who was sitting behind her..

 

“Welcome! Everyone to this tournament” Mary called out to the crowd that filtered out into the ring. “This is my first son, Dean Winchester and the person you are fighting for to protect.”

 

Dean stand up tall, proud, hands behind his back and puts a smile for the crowd. He notices that Dean has matured greatly since their last meeting. Dean goes back to a stern look on his face. Dean’s eyes meets his eyes and Dean eyes open in amazement. Dean just nods at him before sitting back down.

 

“We are going to be testing your ability to fight large groups of people so this would mean that it is going to be an all out brawl” Mary continued.”You will be separated into groups and you will fight each other and the last one standing in each group gets the job.”

 

He knew that he that the fight might break out once they head back into their rooms and he cautiously proceeded. They all heading back into their own rooms he noticed that no one was there to keep them from fighting. A yelp came out of someone's mouth as the person fell to the floor. The all out fight had started in the waiting room.

 

He had dodge a sword swing and dodged and arrow with only a scratched on the cheek. The fighting was chaotic but people were going down left and right. He kept on dodging but getting scratched here and there. He drew his sword to parry an oncoming attack and kept on dodging and parrying. A person with an ax swung at him, but he blocked it on blade of the ax with his sword and was stopped. He kick him away as a firebolt came at him and was reflected to another person who was aiming at him. He missed directing the fireball and was struck on the arm with a sword but was blocked by the armor again. When he manages to take down the ax user and the sword user, he was knocked back by another firebolt. He gets up, quickly closes the gap between the magic user and himself, and punches him hard in the face. He was out of breath and starting to get tired from the constant fighting in this battle.

 

When Mary was done talking to the other remaining groups and they head into their fight, once Dean saw that they were gone, he posed a question to his mother.

 

“If Benny becomes one of my guard, will dad let me be near him again?” He questions

 

“Of course, what makes you ask that question?” Mary was confused, she did not know about the rule of not letting Dean near Benny or vice versa.

 

“I saw Benny in one of the groups” He replied. He looked down at his twiddling thumbs and whispers “I hope he wins.”

 

There was only 5 of them left in the room, everyone else was dead or unconscious. There was Benny himself, 1 more sword users (has a shield), 2 ax user ( One had two of them) and a dagger user. They were standing at a standstill just facing each other in a circle. The other sword user attacks the dual ax user as the single ax user attacks him. The single equipped ax user attacks with his ax only to be directed by his sword. The dagger user throws his daggers at him. While he had his sword trapped blocking the attacks from the ax user, he kicks up a shield from one of the bodies lying on the floor grabs it and blocks the incoming daggers. He blocks the next attack with the shield and pushes the ax user until he collides with a wall. He takes down the dagger user with ease with the shield. 

 

The other sword user finishes off the single ax user and looks over to him. he picks up another shield away before they clash swords.

“You are so young but so talented” his opponent taunted as the sword grinded against each other.”hate to see that go to waste”

 

“We’ll see about that, sugar” he retaliated with pinning his opponent sword to the ground and kicked him . His opponent freed his sword and dodged the kick.

 

“Come on. You could do better than that.” the opponent taunted again as he attacked. 

 

He was knocked back and lost his grip on his sword. His sword and shield flew away but he grabbed an ax off the ground and attack his opponent.

 

“If a professional ax user couldn't take me, why do you think you could?” his opponent block with his shield and swung his sword at him.

 

“Reconstitute” His eyes went wide as he heard the word as a whisper before the sword touched his armor and tried to move away. The skill allow anything the skill user is touching to soften, harden or change shape.

 

He jumped back only to get a large but shallow cut down his torso, his chainmail, ax and shield cut through. He knew that word was one of his special words that correlated with his skills. He discarded the useless weapons, grabbed another sword from the ground, and readied himself.

 

“What is your name?”He called out

 

“My name has no meaning for you to learn.” The swords clashed.

 

“Then what is your gain from working with them?” He questioned as they stepped back

 

“That has even less meaning for you to learn” the knight answered

 

His anger boiled inside of him. He tackled the knight and pinned him down.

 

“Tell me your motives” He commanded.

 

“Well of course to kill the Winchesters” the knight teased,

 

He had shown a moment of weakness and the knight threw him off oh himself. He barely dodged the attacks gaining more scratches.

 

He was faced with the choice to protect Dean with his skills or somehow subdue his opponent without them. By the last trade, he knew that the latter would be nearly impossible. He had decided from the beginning that he was going to follow Bobby’s foot steps and protect the Winchester family but especially Dean. The man that he would give anything to him. 

 

“Godspeed” He whispered before slicing the knight’s side with sword deep enough so that he would not live. This skill allowed him to move with great speed that helped him to catch his opponent off guard. The knight dropped his sword, grabbed his side as he went down on one knee and doubled over. He turned around to face the back of the knight

 

“So, you’re one of us. You’re not going to protect him, you’re going to hurt him instead!” The knight speculated before coughing up blood into his hand.

 

“I am going to protect him with my life!”He yelled with anger and determination in his eyes and the knight was on the floor unconscious. He took the sword and sliced off the knight’s head.

 

Every time that Dean heard a door open and he rushed to the ledge eagerly to see who had came out. When Benny was the last one to come out, Dean waited on the floor of arena almost in front of the door. The Medics were healing up the people who had came out. He saw Benny walked out all scratched up and bleeding. he smiled with relief at Benny and he smiled back. Before the medics could get to him, he noticed that Benny was falling forward.

 

“Benny!” He had stopped him from falling over. “Medics!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe for updates


	4. settling in

Benny stirred awake in the infirmary while having his bandages replaced and looked around saw Dean and their eyes met. Dean got up and moved to the side of him.

 

“The prince coming to see me, the honor is mine” He joked.

 

“You had me worried” Dean protested.

 

“I had it under control” He explained.

 

“Yeah right, if coming out all bloodied and fainting in my arms could be called under control” Dean said sarcastically and motioned the nurse to finished and headed out.

 

“Well, that’s part of a tournament you can't just fight 25 people and leave unscathed” Benny got up and started to put on an extra set of clothes that his parents brought “There was a person who used skills” 

 

“What people that can use skills that is absurd.” Dean exclaimed but pondered “Are there anymore like them?”

 

“Not that I know of but I will keep my eye out” He answered. “Were there any people who came out less messed up than the others.”

 

“Yeah there were a couple” Dean was pondering about his first diplomatic trip. “That shouldn’t matter right?”

 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling that something bad might go down.” He answered “We gotta prepare for whatever might happen.” 

 

“Yeah about that, your dad’s best friend was put in charge of the training the new guards” Dean informed him as they both walked out of the room.

 

“Benny, you’re good right?” Ellen stood up from a bench near the room they had just exited.

 

“Yeah, Ma. I’m good. Thank you for the clothes” Benny tipped his head down and received a kiss on the forehead before Ellen went in for a hug. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the act. Benny was about half a head taller than her and turned his head to kiss the side of her head. Dean started to walk to the exit until Benny made a noise.

 

“Ma! You are squeezing me! It hurts!” Benny smiled nervously as he was flailing his arms trying to get out of Ellen’s death grip.

 

“If you scare me like that again, I’m putting you on restroom duty for the next year” Ellen face was stern but a worried mother was all Benny could see. Dean was now laughing at the situation that Benny was in.

 

“Ok, Ma” Benny calm down hugging Ellen again

 

Dean, Ellen and him head back to his house. Bobby greeted them at the front door of the house and a hard punch to Benny’s arm.

 

“Glad your home.” Bobby hugs Benny. Bobby leads them inside and serves them food.

 

“Ellen, Bobby. I would like to invite Benny to live in the castle.” Dean stated after lunch.

 

“Well that would be Benny choice” Benny’s blue eyes shined brightly as he was allowed to stay in the castle to do his job. Benny agree to go live in the castle and the four of them help pack Benny’s things and help him move. 

 

When they got to the castle, Dean showed him around and to his room not before stopping by the kitchen for Benny to look at. Benny was awestruck with the variety of ingredients that they had. They had even more than the restuarant that Ellen owned.

 

“Why don’t I have you cook for my family one day just to give some of the chefs a break?” Dean suggested.

 

“I would love to do that for you but not until I finished my training” He replied.

 

“I know my first diplomatic trip is in a year but do you really have to train for that long?” Dean questions.

 

“All for the safety of my Prince” He answered grabbing Dean's hand and planting a kiss to back of Dean’s palm.

 

“Dean, come!” Mary called out down the hall “We have a family meeting to attend to”

 

Dean pulls back his hand quickly with a small blush heating his cheeks and briskly walked to his mother’s side and Sam who was with his mother waved at him.

 

“Benny! Congrats on winning” Mary yells out before heading to the meeting and Benny bows slightly and give a wave back to Sam.

 

The next 6 months was filled with harsh training and guard duty. Training was lead by Rufus, who served with Bobby through several tours after Mary married John and became queen. The training was mostly strategy on protecting dean on the trips he would be making and being prepared for anything that might come their way. Benny spent any free time that he had with Dean and sometimes Sam, making sure that the Caretakers take a break during their studies, or if they are busy he did basic strength training.

 

When Dean was not at one of his family meetings, he was in his room studying or out in an open roof arena, the same one that Benny fought in, practicing his spells. Benny normally watched as Dean weaved magic symbol which summoned magic circles that shot out either firebolts, lightning, waves of water, stones or gusts of air. Benny saw that Dean’s movements were almost flowing as he weaved spell after spell slowly, He could not help but to smile at this. Dean was knocked down which sent Benny running to his side. 

 

“Are you, ok?” Benny concernedly asked while helping Dean back to his feet.

 

“Yeah, I just can't get this spell down” Dean answered as he pat the dust off of him.

 

“I know you can do it, you mastered all the others in like a week or so” Benny sternly said and put a encouraging hand on his shoulder.

 

“This one is different, it requires to draw two different symbols while the other ones take one and I have limited time to do it and to keep the right kind of energy in me while weaving the other one is hard” Dean groaned. It took a month to learn this spell but elemental offensive ones took him a day or two to learn but to master it took him a week or two. Defensive and manipulation spells were not his forte but for Sam it was.

 

“Why don’t you weave one symbol with your right hand and the other with your left at the same time” Benny suggested.

 

“Whatever that wouldn’t work” Dean mentioned as a horn was sounded. “I guess you gotta go”

 

“Yeah, see ya” Benny ran off to prepare to relieve some people of their guard duty

 

A Month later, Benny woke up after the getting stabbed in the dream he had before the tournament, the only difference was the faces of his comrades are clearer. It was his day off so he heading to Dean’s room to confront him about the dream after washing up training. Dean was at his desk studying when he opened the door and no Sam in sight.

 

“Hey, Brother” He caught the attention of Dean who was deep into his studies and jumped a little in his seat.

 

“God, Benny don’t that” Dean jumped in his chair, took the chair and turned it around so he was facing Benny.

 

“It’s not my fault that you were so into that book of magic theory instead of the book of History that you are suppose to read” he jested.

 

“Oh,” Dean jumped out of his seat, chanted, moved his right hand to create a symbol and his left hand to create a different symbol and with both hands snapped his fingers. A magic circle appeared in front of Dean. “Look, I can make a magic shield now.”

 

Benny hugged Dean and both of them were smiling happy for him to learn this spell. The shield dispersed as the hug went on.

 

“Uh, thanks for the advice” Dean said in a softer tonen. He felt Benny’s muscled body against his own smaller frame, and his mind was reminded of the time that he saw Benny naked.

 

“You’re welcome” Benny moved away from Dean and saw him flushed red, Benny ruffled Dean’s hair and gave him another smile. “I knew you could do it.”

 

“Dean, We need to make a plan,” Dean diffused the shield and was listening to Benny. “The people from the tournament might want to ambush you during your first trip”

 

Dean nodded while Benny explained what might happen because of the dream but reassured that it was only a dream and he was only taking precaution.

 

“You got that?” Dean nodded his head

 

“I don't have any experience fighting with magic though” Benny was confused. Both John and Mary knew how to fight but haven’t taught their son yet. Granted if he doesn’t know how to fight before he went on the trip it was a concern. 

 

Benny would approached Mary later about training Dean but to be brushed off with more important matters at hand. As she brushed Benny off she said that she would think and talk about it with her husband.

 

Dean was worried about mastering the shield spell, it was a mandatory to learn and master the spell before his first diplomatic journey. Benny wanted Dean master the spell and learn how to fight at the least.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip is in one month which was coming fast and Dean had mastered the Magic shield several months ago but still lacked experience fighting. Benny was starting to worry about this trip and now is trying to have dean have some combat experience

“Dean, come on. I will go easy on you”

“Fine, what do you want me to do”

“Nothing, just dodge the sword”

Benny made a swing with a practice sword

“You dodge these”

Dean got used to dodging the chops

“How about we take it with a practice sword now and pretend to cast spells”

Dean Nodded and Benny slowly picked up the speed after they got comfortable sparring.

Dean was amazed how fast they were going. Dean dodged the sword swings and drew the symbols but didn’t cast the spell. Benny would pretend to dodge the spells coming at him and knowing the symbol that he drew helped with the dodging. They quickly increase the speed of the fight until Dean actually fired a firebolt at Benny which surprised him and quickly redirected the magic.

“Let’s take a break, what time is it?” Benny asked as he plop down on the ground

“About 5:30, don’t you have a class in about half an hour?”

“Crap, we will continue this tomorrow!” Benny gathered his things and headed out fast.

Dean walked in a circle remembering his battle with Benny. He never cast the spells but noticed that some spell wouldn’t be as effective as others.

Sam walked up to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Holy shit! Sam!” Dean jumped.

“Hey, do you want to do a mock battle with me?” Sam asked.

“Why?” Dean replied.

“I want to learn how to fight, too” Sam said.

“Sure” Dean shrugged.

Dean and Sam were found lying on the dusty ground by Mary. She smiled and called out to them to clean up for supper.  
Dean started to wander the halls the next day to find Benny walking the halls with a sword in his hilt and a full set of armor on.

“Hey” Dean said as he headed towards

“Hey, there” Benny stopped to let Dean catch up

“How’s guarding the castle?” Dean asked as they started moving again

“Fun” Benny mono toned

“Your sarcasm is showing” Benny’s smile appeared on his face

“So, are you ready?” Benny was full on smiling as he asked this question

“Ready for what?” Dean peeked his eyebrows at the question

“A real fight” Benny was still smiling 

“I don't want to hurt you though and I don’t think I’m ready” Dean complained

“You aren’t, I got Sam to help us too” Benny was confident like he had this all planned out

“Putting a magic armor on you doesn't block all the damage” Dean explained

“Ok, your point” Benny’s smile was going down

“Benny, I’m not going to hurt you” Dean implied.

“Dean, I don't want anything to happen to you” Benny stopped walking and faced Dean

“Nothing is going to happen if there is, you can protect me” Dean put a hand on Benny shoulder

“What happens if I can’t protect you” Benny suggested

“Then I have other people” Dean pointed out

“When they can’t protect you then what? You’re the crowned Prince you have people who want to kill you.” Benny tried convincing but to no prevail. 

“Then I have my magic” Dean raised his voice.

“You can’t even fight you never even fought me with actual magic” Benny raised his voice slightly but tried to keep the yelling in check

“I have things to do, if you would excuse me” Dean started to walk away.

“See ya later, Dean” Benny won the fight but felt a part of him left.

“Bye” Dean said without turning around and with a wave he was gone.

Benny continued walking around do his rounds around the city thinking about what went wrong, Sam who was stronger than Dean in the theory of magic of shield and displacement should be able to block Dean’s element magic. Dean’s magic used simpler theory but Dean only skim the surface of the theory so he only knows the basic elemental spells and not the more difficult ones.

Benny and several people exited the front gate relieve the people doing rounds and he heard an explosion from the arena. Benny instantly drew his sword, and was on guard. Some bushes ruffle behind him and turned to face quickly. A small bird flew out and Benny let it perch on his hand. He let the bird go and he headed on his way.He met up with his group and heading back in the gate and headed back to the castle.

Dean since the conversation spent the rest of the day he spend inside trying to understand the theory of the harder elemental spells. He never understood the formula and theory but this time his head was working on another problem as he distracted himself with magic. He got an idea just to try to mix the elements but to no prevail, his dad could easily cast the spells with one hand but Dean disregarded that he was not a master spell caster. Dean heard Benny voice giving him advice and headed to the arena and shot a even mix of air and fire magic concentrating the fire and air magic to its max power instead of 50-50. His left arm which held the air magic was straight palm and his right arm was bent holding his left arm and transferring the fire magic to the left arm. The shot fired the same as a regular firebolt but Dean felt if he snapped it could explode so he tried it. He snapped and the firebolt exploded and was loud enough that the whole town heard. Everyone saw that smoke was in the arena and Sam tried comforting any worried families.

“Dean!” Mary called out 

Dean was waving the smoke away

“Why are you out so late? It’s almost dinner time” Mary grabbed her son into a hug “I’m just glad that you are OK”

“Sorry, Mom I just want to try stuff out” they headed back.

“Dean, I see you are starting to understand advanced beginner elemental magic.” John greeted them at the dinner table

“Wait, what this was advanced beginner elemental magic?” Dean groaned and plopped down in his chair at the dinner table.

“I’m back” Sam said as he enter the room and sat on his chair.

“Yeah, Dean you gotta learn a whole lot more while your brother mastered the beginnings of intermediate theory of his magic” Dean had a stern face.

Dean and Sam started learning magic at the same time not the same age but Dean had so much more to learn than his brother and that pissed him off. At the same time, Dean helped Sam with learning his magic and vice versa but Sam couldn’t really help because Dean knew so much more than he did but failed to put theory into his actions.

The family ate in silence, and quickly and headed back to work. John headed out to Ellen’s Bar the “RoadHouse” to finalize financial and trade agreements with merchants and sailors. Mary helped the help clean up the dishes and the table then headed out with food to the people who checked the outskirts of the town.

“Benny, nice to see you” Mary was digging in the basket for sandwiches to give to the hungry soldiers coming in

“Same for you my queen” Benny bowed his head a little and was handed a sandwich.

“Thank you for helping Dean, Benny” 

“That is no problem, but he doesn’t want my help any more and I should respect his wishes” 

“Please support him, he is so much happier” Mary said

Benny looked at her confused.

“He likes you, he been doing better in his studies and I know the fighting training you been giving him to prepare him for the trip. I am sorry that I couldn’t help” Mary

“No, no, don’t be like that my queen-” Benny was cut off

“Mary” She interrupted.

“What?” Benny questioned

“Call me Mary” Her face was stern “I have told you I don’t care about my position in this town” 

“Ok, Mary.” Benny’s tongue started to feel weird but continued to speak. “You are doing your best to govern this town and the town has to give you something in return”

“Thank you again, Dean won’t see this but he likes you and my husband might not see it the same way but I give my blessing.” Mary gave a smile similar to before

“What, no. It’s not like that. I like Dean as a friend nothing more.” Benny was flabbergasted

Mary shook her head and smiled “You don’t realize it either” she headed back to the castle.

Benny followed soon after he returned to the barracks to return the armor and sword. Benny headed to his room and lied down on his bed. Benny started up towards the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

“Benny, Good morning” Benny opened his eyes to see Dean poking him awake.

Benny shot up and looked around. He wasn’t in his room anymore he was in a cabin.

“Babe, are you ok?” Dean asked

Benny just stared at Dean confused about what is going on and finally answered “Uh- yeah, I’m good”

“Well then could you get dressed come out and make some breakfast for us to eat.”Dean pecked his cheek and left.

Benny got up from the Queen sized bed they had put on some clothes and headed to the dinning table near the kitchen. Benny couldn’t help but to whistle at what their kitchen had. Benny started to cook up some eggs and ham/

Benny finished cooking the food as Dean came in dirty from the yard work.

“Go get cleaned up”. Benny started setting the food at the table for them to eat

“Man, that was good.” Dean sat back in his seat rubbing his stomach. “I could never get tired of your food.”

 

“i have some free time because I did my in a record time.” Dean said as Benny grabbed the plates and put in the sink “I am going to help you with yours”

“Sugar, you don’t have to do that, also did you get any sleep?” Benny asked.

“Couple hours it’s fine” Dean answered with a shrug.

“Dean”

“I wanted to and it’s been a long time since we had any fun.” Dean walked towards Benny and kissed Benny on the mouth. Dean ran his hands down his torso and stomach reaching for his crotch. Benny couldn’t help but moan when Dean pushed his palm against Benny’s hardening dick.

The feeling of Dean pleasuring him convince him to pick up Dean bridal style and head back into the room.Benny put Dean down on the bed, took off his shirt, and crawled over him. Dean followed in the same suit, pulled Benny down and kissed his lips.

Dean rolled over until Benny was on his back, kissed him down to his waist and Dean shimmied Benny’s pants down. Dean ran his tongue up Benny’s dick and started to suck on it. Benny carded his hands into Dean’s hair and cursed at the feeling.

Benny started bucking his hips. Dean moved his head in a steady rhythm. Benny stopped Dean’s head and started to buck into him mouth.

“Fuck, Cher. you’re so good to me.” Dean sucked more enthusiastically. “I’m getting close”

Benny opened his eyes to the room he was given at the castle and stared at the ceiling. 

“Fuck” was the only word that Benny said after that dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny has been avoiding Dean, so Dean tracks him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am changing my format of writing so i don't stress about writing a lot at one time.

Benny stopped seeing Dean after lessons and practice and signed up for the perimeter guard duty more frequently.

Two weeks later, Dean got fed up with h

“Benny, I know you are in there. Open up.”

“Go away, Dean”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Now go away”

“I know you are avoiding me” Dean paused “Can we just talk?”

There was no noise until a groan was heard, shuffling of clothes and Benny unlocked the door.

Dean entered the room the once neat room was now a mess.

Benny sat back down on the bed. He was not wearing a shirt but only some pants.

“What do you want, Dean?

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I'm busy.”

“Hell you are. You used to hang around me anytime you have even just sleeping near me, What changed?”

“Nothing”

“Tell me, Please” Dean sat down next to Benny and put a arm on Benny’s shoulders.

Benny quickly pulled Dean into a kiss. Benny pulled back and processed the look on Dean’s face.

“That is what’s bothering me.” No answer from Dean who was still processing what just happened. “Please say something”

Benny got up and started to move away but Dean grabbed his arm. “Give me time to think about what just happened. Don’t just have a mental breakdown like 2 seconds after you just kissed me. “

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe for updates


End file.
